Benutzer:Lady Morgana Derya
dusseliger Fragebogen 1. Dein Name ist? : Manuela 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? : Manu 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? : Herbst 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? : konnte ich mal 5. Klaust du manchmal? : Nein 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? : Nicht wirklich 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? : hab keins 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? : Musik querbeet 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? : Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? : Nein 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? : Nein 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? : 4 Jahre älter 13. Was hast du in Mathe? : die Aufgabe ein Problem zu Lösen, welches es ohne Mathe nicht gäbe 14. Bist du musikalisch? : naja, es geht 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? : Ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? : schwarz 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? : Hawaii 18. Kannst du jonglieren? : Nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? : glücklich 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? : Hobbit, Herr der Ringe, Harry Potter (ja na und?), Zeichentrickfilme 21. Magst du Fantasy? : Ja 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? : Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? : Ja mehrfach 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? : gut 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? : Lady Morgana Derya 26. Wie spät ist es? : 21:32 27. Welches Wetter? : Nieselregen 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? : Feen sind diese niedlichen kleinen Dinger mit glitzerdem Feenstaub, da kann ich nichts mit anfangen, aber Elfen, yes my favorite 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? : favorite 30. Bist du verliebt? : vielleicht 31. Magst du Schwerter? : Ja 32. Was ist mit Bögen? : Ja 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? : also diese Frage ist ungeheuerlich, Drache 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop : Pop 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams : Robbie Williams 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix : Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element : Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch : Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction : Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen : Schwert 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm : Haarbürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? : Nein 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? : wir sind doch jetzt eh Weltmeister 44. Deine Augenfarbe? : Blau 45. Lieblingsspruch? : that´s life 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß : Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl : oder 48. Glaubst du an Gott? : eher nicht 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? : Ja 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? : Ja 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? : naja, eher nicht mehr 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? : Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? : Ja, alle Teile, find ich toll 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? : Ja 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? : Adler oder Elf 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? : Einstein 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? : Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? : Freundschaft, Schicksal, Kreativität 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? : Ja 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? : Waves - Mr. Probz 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? : da ist kein Fenster sondern ne Balkontür, die ist aber offen 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. : meine blauen Augen und meine Fröhlichkeit LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? : Schokolade 64. Buch? : Schiller "Die Räuber" 65. Wort? : paradox 67. Aufenthaltsort? : Bett 68. Computer-Spiel? : Skyrim 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? : Risiko 70. Sportart? : keine 71. Sportspiel? : keins 72. Klamotten? : hab ich 73. Süßigkeit? : Schokolade 74. Beschäftigung? : Wiki, Schreiben, Zocken 75. Schulfach? : Biologie und Chemie 76. Musik? : Querbeet 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? : find ich einige gut 78. Baum? : Apfelbaum 79. Blume? : Orchidee 80. Lied? : I see fire 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? : bitte? 82. Ausrede? : was´n für ne Ausrede, wozu, sowas brauch ich nicht 83. Witz? : Habe heute fast 5 Minuten gebraucht um herauszufinden, was "Brathering" bedeutet. Dann die Erkenntnis: Ist ja deutsch, nicht Englisch...! 84. Kinofilm? : Avatar 85. Fantasywesen? : Elf 86. Comic? : Asterix und Obelix 87. Ballspiel? : Federball 88. Getränk? : Ginger-Ale 89. Band? : Nickelback 90. Musical? : Tarzan? keine Ahnung 91. Landschaft? : Berge 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? : Hellsehen 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? : Kugelschreiber 94. Farbstift? : Grün 95. Schmuck? : Silber 96. Wildtier? : Falke 97. Freizeitpark? : Phantasialand 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? : Achterbahn 99. Gemälde? : Salvador Dali - Die zerrinnende Zeit 100. Wetter? : Sonnenschein, nicht zu heiß 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? : Nein 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? : gut 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? : Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? : keine Ahnung, ich dusche 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? : Religion 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? : Unehrlichkeit 107. Welches Essen hasst du? : Rosenkohl 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. : das Gegenteil von Liebe 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? : mit Löffel und Gabel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? : Nein 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? : Nein 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? : ich bin einfach ich 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? : keiner 114. Bist du zappelig? : manchmal 115. Findest du dich verrückt? : ich und verrückt, wer sagt denn sowas? 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? : ich schlafe nicht 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? : Ja 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? : Lesewettbewerb 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? : Ja 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? : Nein 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? : mein Charakter in Skyrim 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? : eine Kombination aus diversen Spiele-Charakternamen 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? : keiner 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? : Schokolade, GTA und Zaibatsu (ich wurde gezwungen :-P) 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? : Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? : evangelisch 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? : Nein 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? : vor ein paar Monaten 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? : letzte Woche 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? : Erkältung 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? : sowas hab ich nie wieder 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? : ich freu mich auf meinen Urlaub 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? : vermutlich ausgeben 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? : ja, regelmäßig auf der Arbeit 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? : Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? : Ritter 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? : ich war immer brav 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? : hab ich niemals 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? : ja, einen Bruder 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? : mit der die hier eingestellt ist 141. Welche Größe? : groß genug, dass man es lesen kann 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? : glaub nicht 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? : i don´t know 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) : vermutlich 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? : linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? : Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? : 0 Grad 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? : das Schreiben 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? : ja 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? : nicht weit, aber tief 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) : Kreativität und Schreibbegabung 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? : ja 154. Was isst du gleich? : nichts mehr 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? : wenn es eine gibt, dann hoffentlich ewig 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? : Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? : Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? : es gibt keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? : Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? : Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? : einige 162. Was liest du gerade? : diese Frage 163. Was willst du bald lesen? : die nächste Frage 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? : die vorherige Frage 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? : wenn der Chat dazu zählt 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? : dann schriftlich 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? : Nein 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? : ja 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? : Ja 170. Ein Schweißband? : Nein 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? : Stargate Atlantis 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? : Ja 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? : Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? : Hermine aus Harry Potter 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? : keine Schule mehr und ich hab ein Auto 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? : Action, Komödie, Zeichentrick 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? : naja, zu lang 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? : 30 Zentimeter 179. Wie groß bist du? : 1,60 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. : ich bin eine fröhliche, nette Person, die gerne mit Menschen zu tun hat, manchmal rede ich zu viel, aber ansonsten bin ich recht unkompliziert :-D 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? : Einsamkeit 182. Dein letzter Traum? : ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? : jemanden absichtlich verletzen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? : "Chaos ist relativ" 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? : ist es noch weit Papa Schlumpf? 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? : MT 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? : "mit uns sei Gott" 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? : keine 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? : die Hoffnung auf einen guten Neuanfang 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. : "Dummheit müsste weh tun" 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : ich hab keine Zitate nur Gedichte 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? : weil 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? : Keine 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? : Nein 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? : naja 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? : ich rede oft zu viel und kann Themen auch totdiskutieren wenn es sein muss 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : endlich fertig!!!! :-D